Subway Risks
by NeverMindDream
Summary: What if it were you on that subway? Taken from the episode 'Risk'...a Danny oneshot.


**AN** I know this isn't a D/L fic...but I figure it's a Danny/whoever fic...which means if you use your imagination it could be you. I'm just sayin'! Anyway R&R as per usual. Dream :)

**Summary:** What would you do if it was you on the subway?

**Disclaimer:** We all know I wishe I owned him, this is the best I can do at present...

* * *

**Subway Risks  
**© Dream 2006

You didn't think he'd actually talk to you. You'd been watching him for weeks. It's not as creepy as it sounds, he just had this draw. Like you wanted to crawl inside his head and figure out what was going on in there. He always looked so pensive, like he was mulling over something new every time he stepped onto the train.

Your roommate thinks you're crazy. She always knows when you've seen him because you come home with a smile on your face or flop dramatically next to her in one of your classes. She predicts that he is a player just working you slowly until you succumb to his charms. But he doesn't charm, he doesn't even know you're there, which is fine because then you can watch him more intently.

It's not like you were ever going to know anything about him except that he was a bright spot on your commute. He rarely looks up and usually has his eyes half closed like he's trying not to fall completely asleep. There have been other times when he's on the phone talking animatedly, mostly to someone called Mac. You didn't mean to eavesdrop but you couldn't help it, his voice drew you in. Besides you aren't native to New York and happen to enjoy the drawl coming out of his mouth. You usually don't let your imagination go further than that.

Then one day everything changed.

He noticed.

You had gotten bolder, inching yourself closer to where he always stood. Sometimes you had been so close you could have leaned up near him, but you weren't that bold yet. Then one day you sat as close to the back of subway as possible; knowing he'd arrive from the same spot he always did and weave his way back to the door. Somehow his spot was always there for him, you've never noticed anyone else stand there.

The boldness paid off that day; he actually did a cursory glance of the subway car and let his gaze fall on you. You couldn't help but continue to stare for a moment then had to look away because you could feel your cheeks start to warm. Daring to glance over you notice him smile and then look out the window. You figure that's all you'll get and savour the moment.

Your reverie is broken when he starts to freak out at the door. It figures, right when you think you've hit the jackpot he turns into a crackpot. That is until you hear him calling for the conductor to stop and flash a badge up against the conductor's door before pulling it open to stop the train.

That's right you can't help it your inner you squeals a happy, 'he's a cop!' Just before you wonder what it is he's been flipping out over.

You can't wait to get home and tell your roommate. There was a body in front of the train and your subway crush is the cop who stopped the train! He's a hero. You mentally congratulate yourself at your ability to pick out a good guy to stare at on the subway then try to focus on the rest of your day.

Your luck continues when in a mere 48 hour period he makes a repeat appearance on your train. Again he's talking animatedly on the phone and it sounds like it's that Mac person. You inwardly hope that's not a short form for a woman's name. He pockets the phone and you can't help it your eyes sweep over him slowly. You don't really know why you can't stop staring. He seems more real to you now that you have an idea of what it is he does.

Then he notices you again and you can't help but wonder what he'll do so you smile at him in a way that has usually reeled them in the past. You even glance back down to the book, which you haven't really been reading, in a shy gesture. It works; his smile is broader than before and you watch as ducks his head for a minute. You're fascinated as he pulls his glasses off his face and comes toward you.

Trying not to beam you just watch him and wait to see what he's going to do. You'd probably be afraid if you didn't already know that he's a police officer, he's got to be somewhat trustworthy, you reason to yourself.

When he says "How ya doin'?" You have to suppress a giggle, it sounds so much better coming out of his mouth than Joey from Friends.

You're a bit shy but he seems interested in what you are studying and asks questions about the classes you are taking. He seems so intelligent and you can't help but want to listen to him talk for a long time. By the end of your commute you're calling your roommate and telling her you'll be home later than usual.

She isn't going to believe you when you get home and you can barely believe it either.


End file.
